Jurassic Park Film Transcript
This is the of . It is based on the Jurassic Park Film Script by David Koepp (based upon the novel by Michael Crichton and on adaption by Michael Crichton and Malia Scotch Marmo). Incident At Isla Nublar (Scene begins with a group of crewman standing at a jungle entrance. A crane brings forth a large metal container, Which drives foreward. An impressive looking paddock becomes viewed. People are shouting orders as the metal container comes foreward.) Worker one- Everybody, heads up! Heads up! Keep it clear! Keep it clear! (Camera zooms to Robert Muldoon) Robert Muldoon- Okay, pushing team move in there. (Workers shout orders in spanish) Robert Muldoon- I want tasers on full charge! Ready! Step back in. and Push! (they push the metal container towards the paddock, till an electronic beep is heard. ) Robert Muldoon- were locked, loading team, step away. Gatekeeper. ( Jophery climbs on top of the container) Robert Muldoon - Jophery, raise the gate! ( Jophery begins to raise the gate, the creature shrieks and runs out, shoving the metal container away, and knocking Jophery off. The creature begins pulling him in) Robert Muldoon - block the opening! Don't let her get out! ( The workers begin tasering the creature, which looks Muldoon in the eye) Robert Muldoon - Shoot her! Shooot heeer! ( Jophery groans, and the creature pulls him through Muldoon's grip. Gunfire is heard as the scene transits.) The Encased Mosquito ( Scene begins with Gennaro on a raft, being pulled onto land. Caption reads : Mano de Dios amber mine, Dominican Republic) Juanito- ( speaks spanish ) Donald Gennaro- Unobunito! Juanito - hola me amigo! Donald Gennaro - what's this I hear at the airport, Hammond's not even here? Jaunito - he sends his apologies Donald Gennaro - we are facing a 20 million dollar lawsuit by the family of that worker, and your telling me Hammond can't even bother to see me? Juanito - he had to leave early, he wants to be with his daughter, shes getting a divorce. Donald Gennaro - well I understand that. We've been advised to deal with the situation now. The insurance company- ( Gennaro slips, and Juanito helps him up.) Juanito- you okay? Gennaro- the underwriters feel the accident has raised some very serious safety questions about the park. That makes the investors very very anxious. I had to promise to conduct a very thurough, on site inspection (Juanito pauses, as a donkey brays in the distance) Juanito- Hammond hates inspections, they slow everything down. Gennaro- I have to or they'll pull the funding. That'll slow him down even more. Miner- (calling out to Juanito, then speaks spanish. Juanito speaks spanish back ) (Gennaro follows into the mine, then bangs his head on a low setting beam of wood.) Juanito- watch your head! Gennaro- (Slightly dazed) if two experts sign off on the island, the insurance guys will back off. I've already got Ian Malcolm, but they think he's too trendy. They want Alan Grant. (Juanito asks for the amber as it gets polished.) Jaunito- Grant? Haha, you'll never get him outta' Montana! Gennaro- and why not? (Juanito calls out to the workers to come.) Gennaro- Why not? Juanito- (while examining the amber) because grant's like me... he's a digger... (chuckles) (speaks spanish. The camera zooms to a mosquito in the amber.) (Camera cuts to a velociraptor toe claw being brushed off. Then reveals that a whole skeleton is being excavated. Caption reads: Badlands- near Snakewater, Montana) Man- dr. Grant, dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again Alan Grant- I hate Computers Ellie Sattler- the feelings mutual! ( A lead bullet gets loaded into a machine that blasts the bullet into the ground) Woman- did it work? Ellie Sattler - how long does it usually take? Man- should bring immediate return. Shoot the radar into the ground, and the bounces the image- (clicks a knob)- back. Bounces it back... (Computer reveals a velociraptor skeleton) Man- this new programs incredible. Few more years development and we won't even have to dig anymore Grant- where's the fun in that? Man- it's a little distorted, but I don't think it's the computer. Ellie Sattler - look, post-mortem contraction in the posterior neck ligaments... velociraptor? Grant- yeah, good shape, too. 5-6 feet high, I'm guessing 9 feet long... look at extrao- (screen on computer flickers) Man- what'd you do? Ellie Sattler - he touched it! (Grant touches the computer. It flickers again) Dr. Grant's not machine compatable! Grant- hell, they've got it in for me! And look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrists, no wonder these guys learned how to fly. (People laugh) Grant- No seriously! Alright, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at pubic bone. Turned backwards, just like a bird. Look at the vertebra, full of air sacks and hollows, just like a bird. And even the word "Raptor" means, bird of prey Boy- that doesn't look very scary. More like a six foot turkey Grant- Turkey... (grins darkly) Ellie Sattler- oh, no. Here we go... Grant- okay. Try to imagine yourself in the cretaceous period. You get your first look at this, six foot turkey as you enter a clearing, he moves like a bird, lightly, bobbing his head, and you keep still cause' you think that maybe his visual acuity Is based on movement, like T-rex, he'll lose your if you dont move. But no, not velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes not from the front, but from the side, (imitates air swishing) from the other two raptors, you never even knew were there. Cause' Velociraptor were pack hunters. He used coordinated attack patterns, and he is uninforced today. And he slashes at you with this (pulls out the raptor claw he found) Six inch, retractable claw. Like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like lion, say, no, no. He slashes at you here! (Pretends to slash the boy's mid-torso) or here. (Pretends to slash the boy's groin. ) Ellie Sattler - (disapprovingly) oh, Alan, Grant- or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive, when they start to eat you. So ya know, try to show a little respect. Boy- okay. (Turns to the crowd, glassy eyed) A visitor (Grant and ellie are walking together up a hill) Ellie Sattler - Hey, Alan, You wanted to scare the kid, you could've pulled a gun on him, you know. Grant- yeah, I know. Kids. You wanna have one of those? Ellie Sattler - I don't want that kid. A breed of child, Dr. Grant, could be intriguing! I mean, what's so wrong with kids? Grant- ah, Ellie, look. Their noisy, their messy, their expensive. Ellie Sattler - cheap, cheap. Grant- they smell. Ellie Sattler - they do not smell! Grant- some of them smell Ellie Sattler - oh, give me a break! Grant- babies smell! (A helicopter descends, blowing dust over the site.) Ellie Sattler - cover the site! Grant - cover up the dig! Ellie Sattler - tell them to shut down! Shut down! Grant - shut the machine!! People- cover it all up! Pull it over! (They pull jackets over the skeleton) Grant- (at the pilot, yelling over the noise) JUST CUT IT WILL YA? CUT IT OUT! SHUT-IT-DOWN! (Pilot points) WHAT? (Grant runs towards a trailer, punching away a pair of jeans. He goes in to see someone rummaging through the mini fridge.) Grant- What the hell do you think your doing in here? (Hammond jumps up, with a bottle of champagne in one hand. He pops the cork like at a celebration, a slightly guilty look on his face. Grant ducks to avoid the cork. Grant- hey! We were saving that! Hammond- for today, I guarantee it! Grant- who in God's name do you think you are? Hammond- John Hammond, and I'm delighted to meet you finally in person dr. Grant! (Hammond shakes Grant's finger, and blows a cloud of sand and dirt off.) Hammond- so I can see, my fifty thousand a year has been well spent! Grant- (under his breath) Hammond.... Hammond... Ellie Sattler- okay, who's the jerk? Grant- uh, this is our paleobotanist, dr. Ellie Sattler - Sattler... Grant- Sattler, uh, Ellie this is mr. Hammond. Hammond- Aha! Sorry about my dramatic entrance dr. Sattler, we're in a bit of a hurry. Ellie Sattler- (inhales sharply) did I say "Jerk" Hammond- we should have a drink! We don't want it to get warm, come along, sit down! Sit down! I'll just get a glass or two it's a- no, no, no, no! I can manage it, I know my way around the kitchen. Now, I'll get right to the point. Ahm, I like ya. Both of ya. I can tell instantly about people, it's a gift! I own an island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government, and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve. Really spectacular, spared no expense! Makes the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo- (they all laugh)- and there's no doubt, our attractions will drive kids out of their minds. Grant- well, what are those? Ellie Sattler- small versions of adults, honey. (Smiles) Hammond- and not just kids, everyone. We're going to open next year, that Is if the lawyers don't kill me first! I don't care for lawyers, do you? Grant- we uh... Grant- don't really know any. Ellie- (same time as Grant) don't really know any Hammond- well I do, I'm afraid. There's a particular pebble in my shoe, who represents my investors. Says they insist on outside opinions. Ellie Sattler - what kind of opinions? Hammond - well your kind, not to put too fine a point on it, I mean, let's face it, in your particular fields, your the top minds. And If I could just persuade you too sign off on the park, well give it your endorsement, maybe pan a wee testimony I could get back on shedule, ah, schedule! Ellie- why would they care what we think? Grant- What kind of park is this? Hammond- It's right up your alley. I tell you, why don't you come down, just the pair of you for the weekend? I'd love to have the opinion of a paleobotanist as well! A Tree For My Bed GRANT, LEX, and TIM make their way through Jurassic Park. Far in the distance, there's another ROAR. LEX Are you hearing this? Alan Grant hears another ROAR Alan Grant Come on, Tim. Come on, hurry up. Let's, uh, get up this tree. TIM Oh, no. ALAN GRANT Come on, Tim, it's okay. Try up here. LEX, TIM, and GRANT climb. Grant is behind, watching the other two, giving them a push up when they need it. TIM I don't want to. Okay. Oh, man. I hate trees. LEX They don't bother me. TIM Oh, yeah, well, you weren't in the last one. The three can hear the HOOTS of the animals. Some are almost musical. Now, near the top of the tree, the three of them sit there on a flat place. It's an incredible view. They can see in all directions. It is clouded but still there's a lot of detail. Most striking of all are sauropod heads, at the end of long necks, that tower over the park. TIM Hey, those are Brontosauruses. I mean, uh, Brachiosauruses. ALAN GRANT They're singing. Alan moves over to a higher branch. He HOOTS himself, trying to imitate one of the calls. Immediately, two of the heads turn in their direction and HOOT back. LEX Shh, shh! Don't let the monsters come over here! ALAN GRANT They're not monsters, Lex. They're just animals. These are herbivores. TIM That means they only eat vegetables, but for you I think they'd make an exception. GRANT Tim... LEX Oh, I hate the other kind. ALAN GRANT The other kind just... (he gets off the branch and goes back to sit with the kids) do what they do. The music of A Tree For My Bed starts to play. Grant finds a solid web of branch and settles himself in it, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, with a little room on either side of him. Lex and Tim nestle up next to him. Grant is surprised, but accepts it. Satisfied, they settle in for the night. But something in Alans pocket pinches him. ALAN Ooh! Aah! What's that? He winces and digs it out. It's the velociraptor claw he unearthed so long ago in Montana. Yesterday, actually. He looks at it, thinking a million thoughts, staring at this thing that used to be so priceless. LEX What are you and Ellie gonna do now if you don't have to pick up dinosaur bones anymore? ALAN GRANT I don't know, I guess I guess we'll just have to evolve too. TIM What do you call a blind dinosaur? GRANT I don't know. What do you call a blind dinosaur? TIM Do-you-think-he-saurus. Grant laughs. TIM What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog? GRANT You got me. TIM A Do-you-think-he-saurus Rex. LEX What if the dinosaur comes back while we're all asleep? GRANT I'll stay awake. LEX (skeptical) All night? GRANT All night. Both kids finally close their eyes. Grant lets the claw fall to the ground. Restaurant scene The toys and collectables in the Gallimimus Gift Shop are shown. The camera shifts towards the Cretaceous Cafe. JOHN HAMMOND sits at the table, alone. There is a bucket of ice cream at his end of the table, and he's eating a dish of it, staring down. Ellie draws up to the table and Hammond looks up at her. HAMMOND They were all melting. ELLIE Malcolm's okay for now. I gave him a shot of morphine. HAMMOND They'll all be fine. Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert? Another pause. Hammond breaks it again. HAMMOND You know the first... (he swallows the ice) ...attraction I ever built when I came down from Scotland... was a Flea Circus, Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful. We had a wee trapeze and a... a merry-go... carousel... and a seesaw. They all moved, motorized of course. But people would say they could see the fleas. Ellie just looks at him, not sure what his state is. He goes on. HAMMOND "I can see the fleas, mummy! Can't you see the fleas?" Clown fleas, high wire fleas, fleas on parade. HAMMOND But with this place, I wanted to show them something that wasn't an illusion. Something that was real. Something they could... see and touch. An aim not devoid of merit. ELLIE But you can't think through this one, John. You have to feel it. HAMMOND You're right, you are absolutely right. Hiring Nedry was a mistake, that's obvious. We're overdependent on automation, I can see that now. Now, the next time, everything's correctable. ELLIE John HAMMOND Creation is an act of sheer will. Next time, it'll be flawless. ELLIE It's still the Flea Circus. It's all an illusion. HAMMOND When we have control... ELLIE You never had control! That's the illusion! I was overwhelmed by the power of this place. So I made a mistake, too. I didn't have enough respect for that power, and it's out now. The only thing that matters now are the people we love. Alan, Lex, and Tim. John, they're out there, where people are dying. ELLIE So... Ellie reaches out and takes a spoon out of one of the buckets of ice cream, and licks it. Finally: ELLIE (cont'd) It's good. HAMMOND Spared no expense. My Friend Brachiosaur Scene It is close to dawn. GRANT, TIM, and LEX are asleep in the branches of the tree, both kids now curled up under Grant's arms. A brachiosaur's head pushes into the tree branches, right up beside them. Grant awakens, only a little bit asleep. He smiles. Lex awakens too. Lex opens her mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. She flees to a higher brach. The head returns for a second bite. Tim awakes too. LEX Go away! GRANT (quietly) It's okay! It's okay! It's a brachiosaur! Grant stands up and starts looking for something. TIM Veggiesaurus, Lex, Veggiesaurus! But Lex isn't taking any chances and stays away from its mouth. LEX Veggie. Tim tries to imitate the Brachiosaur hoot (like Grant did in a previous scene. TIM Come on. Come on, girl. Come on. Grant moves forward with a brach with leafs. GRANT Come on, baby. HONK! The brachiosaur makes a loud honking noise, startling Grant and the kids. Alan tries to feed the brachiosaur. The animal gets the end of the branch and starts a tug-of-war with Grant. GRANT I'm not letting go. Grant pulls the head close to him. - - they really begin to have a good time with the brachiosaur. Tim reaches out, petting the dinosaur's head while it chews. The dinosaur keeps chewing, not objecting to the inspection. TIM It looks like it has a cold. Grant Yeah. Maybe. LEX Can I touch it? GRANT Sure. Just think of it as kind of a big cow. TIM giggles. LEX I like cows. The dinosaur head moves away from the group. Lex tentatively edges forward in the tree to the inspection. LEX Come on, girl. Come on up here, girl. Come on. It SNEEZES. It's a vast explosion, and Lex is dripping wet from head to toe. She is frozen with horror. TIM God bless you. Nest Scene Category:Film script Transcript